Jeff the killer Wiki
Latest activity "Now and then I think of when we were together, Like when you said you felt so happy you could die, Told myself that you were right for me, But felt so lonely in your company, But that was love and it's an ache I still remember. You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, Like resignation to the end, Always the end, So when we found that we could not make sense, Well you said that we would still be friends, But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over. But you didn't have to cut me off, Make out like it never happened, And that now we're nothing, And I don't even need your love, But you treat me like a stranger, And that feels so rough, No you didn't have to stoop so low, Have your friends collect your records, And then change your number, I guess that I don't need that though, Now you're just somebody that I used to know, Now your just somebody that I used to know, Now your just somebody that I used to know, Now your just somebody that I used to know. Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done And I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know... But you didn't have to cut me off, Make out like it never happened, And that now were nothing, And I don't even need your love, But you treat me like a stranger, And that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low, Have your friends collect your records, And then change your number, I guess that I don't need that though, Now you're just somebody that I used to know, Somebody, I used to know, Somebody, Now your just somebody that I used to know, Somebody, I used to know, Somebody, Now your just somebody that I used to know, I used to know That I used to know Somebody More lyrics: http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/gotye/ " - UGLY Jane the killer :D GOODBYE FKING JEFF http://angrydogdesigns.deviantart.com/art/Jane-the-Killer-Nude-Pose-Centerfold-366573190 This character exists primarily or exclusively within the Sonic X anime or comic continuity. Information in this article may not be canonical to the storyline of the games or any other Sonic continuity. Cosmo First appearance Sonic X Episode 3.01 Voice actor (English) Amy Birnbaum Voice actor (Japanese) Etsuko Kozakura Also known as White Seed, Plant girl, Traitor (by Shadow) Species Seedrian Gender Female Height 90 cm (2 ft 11 in) Weight 15 kg (33 lbs) Birthplace Seedrian Space Colony Age 8 (deceased) (Alive in Japanese version) Color scheme Green Eyes Blue Family Galaxina (sister) Hertia/Earthia (mother) Lucas (father) Alignment Good Likes Her clan, Tails, Amy Rose, Chris Thorndyke, Cream & Cheese, Knuckles, Sonic, world peace, flowers and other plants Dislikes World danger, Violence, Metarex Skills Empathic connection with trees, other forms of plant life, and planets, Ability to unlock the power of a Planet Egg, able to control plants, healing seeds, force field Cosmo the Seedrian (コスモ・ザ・シードリアン Kosumo za Shīdorian?) is a main character from Sonic X, created by Sonic Team exclusively for the third season (second series) of the TV series. Cosmo is a female child of a plant-like alien species whose homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex. She is an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and it is widely accepted that her primary purpose in the series is that of a love interest for Tails, the two characters being of the same age and displaying an overt fondness for one another. Contents show Appearance and origin Cosmo first appeared in episode 53 of Sonic X. Her former home world was destroyed by the Metarex before she was born, and she was instead raised on a space colony. She lived peacefully there until the Metarex came and began to destroy her new home, including her family (including her mother, Hertia). As Cosmo was escaping, the Metarex planted a tracking device on her. Cosmo also had a device inside her brain which, when activated, allowed the Metarex to hear and see everything that she did. After the attack, Cosmo escaped into a ship and arrived on Sonic's planet. Tails, Cream, and Amy were the first to find her, and they questioned her arrival. Cosmo told them that she was looking for the "legendary hero that can use the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog." However, she refused to tell them any more. Later, while in Tails' jet, the X-Tornado, she spotted Sonic and hopped out to greet him. Cosmo pleaded for Sonic to help her. Sonic agreed to help her and he, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Chris Thorndyke, who recently arrived on Sonic's world, began traveling through the universe in Tails' new space ship, the Blue Typhoon in search of the Chaos Emeralds which Sonic scattered through the universe during his first battle with Dark Oak. Later in the series, Shadow boarded their ship and attempted to kill Cosmo, as he believed her to be a spy for the Metarex, but Cosmo's friends managed to keep her safe. Tails especially endeavored to keep her safe, to the point of almost being knocked unconscious. Before Shadow could do Cosmo any harm, a Metarex broke in and interrupted the fighting. Dark Oak called Cosmo "White Seed" and told her that she did a good job. Cosmo then remembered that before she escaped from her space colony, the Metarex were planning to use her as a spy. Chris and Tails managed to locate an invisible signal and found that it was attached to her brain; if they had gotten rid of it, Cosmo's hearing and sight may have been lost in the process. In the English version Knuckles said that it would have been best to do that, but Tails refused to harm Cosmo. In the Japanese version, however, Knuckles yelled at Tails that there had to be a way to remove it without hurting Cosmo, to which Tails yelled back that he had no idea how to do both, assuming it was possible. Later, in the English version, Cosmo learned that she could hear the Metarex in her head and fell into deeper despair. While she was disheartened, Chris told Sonic that he now understood why Cosmo was able to understand the Metarex language. In Episode 74, Cosmo tried to run away but was stopped by Tails. Their friends then showed up and said they were determined to defeat Dark Oak instead of risking Cosmo's hearing and sight. In Episode 77, Cosmo sacrificed herself by fusing herself with the Dark Oak planet to make it weaker so that Tails, Super Sonic and Super Shadow could destroy it and save the universe. At first, Tails refused to, but Cosmo convinced him that it was the only way to save the galaxy. Tails trusted Cosmo and ended up shooting her (in the Japanese dub, he yelled that he loved her while doing so) with the Sonic Driver (Sonic Power Cannon in the English dub), causing her to be killed in the process (in the ending credits, she says to Tails that she loves him, while in the dub she says she'll never forget him). According to the Japanese version, in an attempt to rescue Cosmo from death, Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration, but all they managed to produce was a small seed although in the English version, Chaos Regeneration is not used and Cosmo implies that the seed is her child. In episode 78, when Sonic arrived back on board the Blue Typhoon, he hands the seed to Tails, who collapsed with grief as he realized that Sonic was unable to save Cosmo. However, the seed sprouted in the end. Personality Cosmo is a kind and gentle character, though she often feels guilt because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet ever since the destruction of the Metarex. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Cosmo shares similar qualities with both Maria Robotnik and Tikal the Echidna. Both Maria and Tikal sacrificed themselves to save their friends/beliefs and are pacifists, but know how to fight when necessary. Abilities Cosmo does have a few abilities, being a plant herself, such as having the ability to empathize with plants, trees, or the planet and determine their state of life. Cosmo can jump high and gently float down with the aid of her skirt. She also appears to be able to unlock the power of a Planet Egg, as demonstrated in episode 58, where she caused the planet egg to activate and grow vines that entangled Doctor Eggman's machines, but also her friends and herself due to her lack of control over the vines. In episode 59, Cosmo has demonstrated some sort of agility as shown when the Chaotix were about to leave and kidnap Cream with a sack, she quickly rolled next to Cream letting herself get captured along with Cream and later on when Vector and Cosmo get into a fight, she is able to avoid his attacks with speed, leaving Vector only to hurt himself before Sonic came to their aid. She's able to read and decipher the Metarex language (most likely given to her when the Metarex implanted the signal while she attempted to escape) When Cosmo is in her super transformation, she is able to turn into a tree and weaken other planets. Weaknesses Cosmo's weaknesses include being physically weak and acting a little clumsy. She has trouble carrying heavy objects but can use certain objects as defense. She also shows heavy endurance as she is able to recover from powerful attacks quickly as seen in episode 58 where she quickly arrived back to attack a Metarex with fruits after being sent flying into the air by a heavy branch shaped like a club. Cosmo also tends to get into trouble easily. She also might have air sickness as when Tails was flying high above Angel Island, she was shown to be very dizzy and when Amy was trying to catch up to Sonic, she sped up her ship but Cosmo wasn't feeling well so Amy held back. Relationships Family Galaxina (sister) Earthia (mother) Lucas (father) The only confirmed members of Cosmo's family are her mother Hertia (Earthia in the English dub), who is the leader of the Green Planet council, and her older sister, Galaxina, who worries about Cosmo and her mother. Earthia/Hertia: Her mother, who is the leader of the Green Planet council. She decides to leave the planet when it becomes too dangerous, but is later killed after the Metarex board her refugee ship. In the dub version of Sonic X, she is instead known as Earthia. During Episode 78, she appears to Dark Oak--now returned to his form as Lucas--and speaks with him, telling him that thanks to Cosmo they now have 'another chance' together; however this dialogue appears only in the dubbed version. This has brought about suspicion that they were previously in love. It also brings the possibility that Cosmo's race will regenerate, though this is unlikely. Galaxina: Her older sister, whom is shown to worry a great deal about Cosmo and their mother, Hertia. She is portrayed as very smart, sophisticated, and down-to-earth, the opposite of the dreamy Cosmo. She appears to perhaps be the eldest--or most authoritative--of the family who are shown in the beginning of Episode 77, while Cosmo is an 'infant'. She seems to look more like Hertia than the others. She also is one of the few to have a daisy on top of her head rather than two rose buds on the sides of her head. In the original Japanese version, she and the others on the ship had no official names in the show. In the original Japanese version, Galaxina has no name; she was referred to as one-sama ("big sister") by other members of her clan. Seedling: Possibly Cosmo's child, a seed that was given to Tails by Sonic in episode 78, after Cosmo's death. The name of this seed and if it will survive may never be known since the series ended. It could possibly be Cosmo herself, seeing as the seed it grew from is a white one, just as Cosmo had the Metarex codename, "White seed". Several fans venture to believe this to be a means of revival on her part. Alternatively, it could also simply be a part of Cosmo - all that Sonic could obtain. Plus, it could grow into just a regular plant (rather than a sentient one) as it is seen in the finale, and in Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood growing in a flower pot in Tails' workshop where it is much taller in size, however, there is no reference in this game, so it is unknown if it is her. In the Japanese version, Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Regeneration, which could also lead to the fact that the seed is most likely Cosmo regenerating back to her natural form over a seedling. Romance Cosmo became good friends with Sonic and friends, but most particularly with Tails. The two of them ended up alone on a mission together at one point when Tails got hurt, Cosmo stiched his bruise and Tails blushes in return. Later on, when the Blue Typhoon meets the Chaotix for the second time; in return for Tails repairing the Chaotix's space ship, the Chaotix could already tell that Tails is starting to have an affection for Cosmo so the trio tried plans to join the two together in love. Although those plans failed, Tails and Cosmo's relationship seemed to be getting stronger, even to the point of Tails saying "Cosmo, you're so beautiful" but didn't had the courage to completely say it and Cosmo misheard it, thinking about something else. Their love for each other is confirmed in the episode 'The Planet of Misfortune' when the Blue Typhoon lands at an alien planet because Amy discovered that the planet had magic, especially fortune telling,love charms and in particular, a special, enchanted lake that when a couple throws themselves into that lake, their love for each other will be very strong and the couple is said to be united forever. These were the things to have her and Sonic together in love while Cream inquires about Cosmo's future and the fortune teller states that there is romance in her future, he also says it is strange since 'Plants and animals do not usually get along.' which forshadows future events throughout the series between Cosmo and Tails. Although Amy has set-up a trap to lure Sonic into the lake, Tails and Cosmo accidently triggers it themselves, leaving the duo in love for each other while watching the moon, much to Amy's disgrace. Tails later protected Cosmo when Shadow targeted her for assassination. Tails continued trying to stop Shadow even when he was very badly injured by him. In the Japanese version of episode 77, when everyone is too shocked to realise that to defeat and vanquish Dark Oak and the Metarex forever, Cosmo plants herself on Dark Oak (in her metamorphosis form), telling the heroes to fire the Sonic Driver/Power Cannon at Dark Oak but this involved killing her as well much to everyone's dismay especially Tails'. When it's up to him to fire the Cannon, Tails was extremely hesistant to do so, but with the help of Eggman's reassurance, Tails screamed "I love you, Cosmo!" just before he fired the Sonic Driver towards her and Dark Oak, and although in the English version he never bluntly used those words, it is strongly implied throughout the episode that Tails simply didn't have the courage, even at the end, to admit that he loved her (this was only in the Japanese version). Friends/Allies Miles "Tails" Prower (Love Interest) Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose (Best Friend) Knuckles the Echidna Cream the Rabbit (Best Friend) Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile Vanilla the Rabbit Christopher Thorndyke Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally against the Metarex) Rouge the Bat (Ally against the Metarex) Dr. Eggman (Ally against the Metarex) Rivals/Foes Metarex Dr. Eggman Shadow Rouge Gallery Artwork showGallery Screenshots showGallery Trivia Cosmo somewhat resembles Lumina Flowlight and Void from Sonic Shuffle. However, she also bears a strong resemblance to Kirlia from the Pokémon series. In the English dub, Shadow believed that Cosmo was a traitor, despite being the very person who called the Sonic & co. to this mission. However, this is most likely the only reason 4Kids could find to cover up Shadow's violent actions in the Japanese version. In Sonic Chronicles, Tails' Workshop contains a potted plant very similar to the one shown at the end of Sonic X. Because it was never actually shown that Cosmo's sisters were dying, it could be possible that they had survived and managed to get aboard the escape pods like Cosmo did, though it is somewhat controversial. As shown in Episode 59 of Sonic X, when Charmy appeared dressed up in what looked like trash, everyone attacked him mistaking him for a Metarex as well as Cosmo. Some highly doubt that Cosmo would attack a Metarex head on like that and just think she was made to do that because of the episode's plot, some think she just attacked him because of Charmy's size, although it was probably just for humor. Though Cosmo has not appeared as a major character in the Sonic X comics, she has gotten two cameos - in the fifth issue, when Chuck Thorndyke talks about possibilities of extraterrestrial life, and in the twenty-first issue, where a toy in her likeness can be seen at the top of the cover. Cosmo's family's names are derived from astronomical terms (Cosmos, Galaxy, etc). The Flower Buds on Cosmo's head are roses. Despite her official name being "Cosmo the Seedrian", Cosmo is sometimes called "Cosmo the Plant" by fans. This is probably due to the Seedrian race being anthropomorphic plants. While most people (including characters in the show) acknowledge the Seedrian race (mostly Cosmo) as an alien species, it's not too hard to think of Seedrian simply as anthropomorphic plants; it helps when they are compared to other Sonic the Hedgehog characters, as most other characters don't actually resemble their respective animals. (An example of this could be a comparison of Cosmo and Knuckles; whereas Knuckles hardly resembles an echidna, having dreadlocks among other traits, Cosmo doesn't resemble a single plant, but rather a human/plant hybrid that sprouts multiple plants.) While Cosmo and the other Seedrians are commonly refered to as plants (when not being refered to as aliens), it could be hinted that Seedrians are specifically trees/bushes. This is evidenced by the fact that Seedrian can sprout multiple plants, female Seedrians can turn into trees, and male Seedrians are based more on trees than females. While Cosmo is liked by most Sonic the Hedgehog fans, their are some people who dislike Cosmo. This is usually based on fan-prefered pairings; some people tend to support "Taiream" (Tails and Cream as a couple), while others support "Tailsmo" (Tails and Cosmo as a couple). While there's an almost equal amount of both supporters, it's more likely for the "Tailsmo" pairing to work, as Tails was confirmed to have a crush on Cosmo and was never shown to have an official crush on Cream. Sonic X charactershide Heroes Sonic | Tails | Amy | Knuckles | Cream | Cheese | Chris | Big | Tikal | Vector | Espio | Charmy | Cosmo | Chuck Thorndyke | Helen | Danny | Frances | Nelson Thorndyke | Linsey Thorndyke | Sam Speed | Ella | Mr. Tanaka | Mr. Stewart | Topaz | Hawk Neutral/Anti-hero Shadow | Rouge | Chaos | Emerl | Gamma | Zero | Beta | Delta | Epsilon | Zeta Villains Eggman | Decoe and Bocoe | Bokkun | King Boom Boo | Biolizard | Dark Oak | Red Pine | Yellow Zelkova | Pale Bay Leaf | Black Narcissus Groups Team Sonic | Eggman Empire | E-Series | Chao | S-Team | G.U.N. | Chaotix | Seedrians | Metarex Miscellaneous Vanilla | President | Secretary | Jerome Wise | Scarlet Garcia | Captain Westwood | Gerald Robotnik | Maria | Lily | Dr. Kai Narasu | Hector Dragg | Li Yan | Howard Watcher | Card Passer | Albert Butler | Elmer Johnson | Principal | Mayor | Next | Molly | Leon | Hertia/Earthia | Galaxina | Landar | Daisy | Nazo Category:Browse